littlecaveherofandomcom-20200214-history
Blocks
Blocks are the objects or cubes that appear in caves or spawn inside your town from buildings. They can be destroyed by specific tools and consume 1 energy for each level of health they have. Upgraded tools deal 2 or 4 damage to the blocks per energy consumed, depending on the level of upgrade. Soil / Dirt / Earth This block type takes 1 damage per second from being horizontally adjacent or below Flowing Water blocks. Digging through this block type doesn't consume any energy. Packed Soil This block type takes 1 damage per second from being horizontally adjacent or below Flowing Water blocks. Digging through this block type doesn't consume any energy. Gravel Digging through this block type doesn't consume any energy. Powdery Snow Packed Snow / Solid Snow Sticks This block type can be instantly destroyed by a falling boulder or granite block. Wooden Wall Spindly Tree Soft Stone Stone Mixed Ores Grayish Ores Rusted Ores Coal Medium Boulder This block type is affected by gravity and will instantly kill or destroy any monsters, Glass blocks and/or Reinforced Glass blocks under it as it is falling. It will deal 3 damage to a player standing under it as it is falling. Carved Granite This block type is affected by gravity and will instantly kill or destroy any monsters, Glass blocks and/or Reinforced Glass blocks under it as it is falling. It will deal 5 damage to a player standing under it as it is falling. Fool's Gold Flawed Gold Pure Gold Half-Opened Chest / Very Weak Chest This block type only yields items and materials upon being destroyed. Weak Chest This block type only yields items and materials upon being destroyed. Strong Chest / Solid Chest This block type only yields items and materials upon being destroyed. Banded Chest / Titanium Chest This block type only yields items and materials upon being destroyed. Copper Iron Titanium Glass This block type is instantly destroyed by a falling boulder or granite block. Reinforced Glass This block type is instantly destroyed by a falling boulder or granite block. Weak Wall Sturdy Wall Reinforced Wall Flowing Water This block type is affected by gravity and stacks up to 3 health per grid space in a cave. Excess health from this block type is shared along a continuous chain. This block type takes priority over monsters and players and will push them out of the way if there is an escape route. If a player or monster becomes trapped in this block type, they will take 1 point of damage per second. This block type damages Web blocks and Dirt blocks on contact at a rate of 1 point of damage per second. Underground Spring This block type constantly produces Flowing Water directly below it if that grid space is empty. Otherwise, it will produce Flowing Water in any empty horizontally adjacent grid spaces. Torrent This block type constantly produces Flowing Water directly below it if that grid space is empty. Otherwise, it will produce Flowing Water in any empty horizontally adjacent grid spaces. Thin Web This block type takes 1 damage per second from being horizontally adjacent or below Flowing Water blocks. Gelatinous Slime Tenacious Slime Weak Ice Hardened Ice Cracked Gems Category:Index